Carl in Love
by Boolia
Summary: Carl meets a new woman on campus, Wilhelmina and falls in love with her. But, Carl soon discovers that Wil has zoophobia. That won't be a problem, right? Carl tries to get rid of her phobia. Can he succeed or will he have to date a girl who is terrified of animals? Valentine's Day themed!
1. Part 1

Carl in Love

Part 1

Carl ran from the bus stop to his campus. He was running late for Chemistry! His alarm clock didn't go off on time, so his mom had to wake him up; unfortunately it was twenty minutes too late. He only had five minutes for breakfast, his bus was late, and there was road construction so the bus had to go another route!

He ran so fast that he ran into a young woman, a brunette with freckles and glasses. The women fell down, spilling her books everywhere on the ice! Carl helped the lady up. He also picked up her book.

_ '"Oops,"_ He said. "Sorry, you…" But as he looked into her eyes, he got lost in them,

"_Um, my book_?" Carl looked at the book, forgetting for five seconds that he had it.

"_Oh!"_ He gave her the book. "Here you go." He was about to go when the woman spoke.

"Maybe you can help me." Carl stopped. He looked at her.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I'm new here and don't quite know my way around yet."

"I'll help you. I know this campus like the back of my hand."

"Okay, can you show me to…" She looked at her card and looked at Carl again. "Mr. Love's chemistry?" Carl beamed. What luck!

"I have that class! I can take you there; _follow me!"_ He was about to bolt off again when she spoke again.

_"Wait_!" Carl sighed, and turned around again.

_"Yes?"_

"Well, can we walk? It's slippery out, and I'm afraid I'll fall if I run."

"Yeah, okay. I guess that's a good idea." The two then walked towards class. "By the way, I'm Carl. What's your name?"

"Hi, Carl. I'm Wilhelmina."

"_Wilhelmina_? That's a lovely name."

"But, my friends call me Wil." Wil was about to take a step forward, but unfortunately it was slippery. She yelled and was about to fall forward when Carl caught her just in time! He stood her back up.

_"Whoa, careful_! He offered her his hand. "Here, hold my hand." Wil smiled.

"Thanks." She took his hand, and the two continued onwards.

After class, Carl approached Wil as she stood with her books away from her desk.

"I don't have another class, so I can take you to your next one if you have another one that is." Wil smiled.

"Thanks, I do." She handed Carl her other card. Carl took it, and observed it. "Miss Valentine's veterinarian class. I have twenty minutes until it starts, but I can get there early" Carl smiled and gave it back to her.

"I took her class last year. Let's go." He offered his hand again and she, again, took it. The two then left the building.

_"Carl, you okay_?" Major Monogram asked that evening at HQ. Carl was supposed to mop up the floor, but instead, he was leaning on it, sighing heavenly. He was thinking of Wil. Carl didn't answer. "_Carl_?" Still, no answer. "_Carl?"_ Monogram had to snap his fingers when Carl, again, didn't respond.

"_Carl!"_ Carl went back into reality and looked at him.

"_What_?"

"You were in some sort of trance and I had to snap you out of it. You need to mop."

"Oh, sorry." Carl started mopping. "I just met a girl and I couldn't stop thinking about her."

"Oh, you did, didn't you? What's her name."

"Her name is Wil."

"_Uh, Carl_, Wil is a guy's name."

"Wil is short for Wilhelmina."

"Oh, I knew that. Get that all clean. I want to see my reflection in it." Carl saluted.

"Yes, sir!" He left and Carl mopped away.

Carl saw Wilhelmina looking at a map when he arrived on campus the next morning. She noticed Carl and went over to him.

"Can you show me to my classes again?" She asked. Carl nodded.

"Sure. I'd be happy to help. Just tell me where you're going, and I'll get you there." Wil smiled. She and Carl held hands and walked on.

Carl was at HQ a couple of weeks later, dusting all over when Perry came on screen. He chattered to get attention. Carl turned around.

"Oh, Agent P, you're here." He then looked worried. "Uh, oh." Perry looked concerned. _What_? Carl noticed this. "Oh, it's just that Major Monogram isn't

here yet." Carl put down the duster on a nearby stool and went over closer to the screen. "Monogram will be here any minute now, Agent P. He had a physical to go to and said I can come in early since my class doesn't start until eleven. You can stay right where you are and wait for him." He turned around.

He was about to go and pick up the duster when he thought of something. He turned around.

"Agent P, you've been in love, right?" Perry was shocked. _What_? What made Carl say that? People only say that when… Perry then got it. He leaned forwards and raised his eyebrow. _Carl, are you in love_? "I don't mean your family because I know you love them. But, I'm talking about someone _outside_ of your family. Well, you could say you love your friends, but that's not what I'm talking about either." He looked at the agent platypus. "Of course, that pink platypus a couple yeas ago. I wonder what happened to her." He changed the subject. "So anyways, I was wondering if you could help me?" Perry shrugged. _What the heck! I'm stuck here until Monogram comes. So, shoot, what do you need_?

"Well, I want to ask her out, but I don't know what to say. What should I say Agent P? Oh, and you can answer with your anniversary present. It's in the back." Perry got up from his chair and went to get his laptop that Monogram and Carl gave him for his one-year anniversary with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. When he returned, he sat back down, and turned it on.

After it warmed up, he went to a word document; He typed what he wanted to say.

"Don't forget, you can use the Writing-Helper function on there to make your typing go faster." Perry did a face palm. He forgot about that. Oh well, his message was just one line, so he didn't really need it. He showed it to Carl. Carl read it. 'Just ask 'Do you want to do something tonight?'' it read. Carl looked at the semi-aquatic mammal.

"I just say that?" Perry nodded. He typed something else, this time using the Writing-Helper. He showed it to Carl. "So, I ask her for dinner?" Perry nodded. "Okay, but what if she says no?" Perry typed something else. He snapped his fingers. "You're right, Agent P, I won't know if I don't ask. Yeah, what I have got to lose!?" Perry smiled. There you go, Carl!

"I'm _back_, Carl!" Perry heard his boss's voice off screen. Perry shut down his laptop and closed it.

"Right." Carl looked at Perry. "Thanks, Agent P; wish me luck!" He then left.

Monogram came on screen.

"What was that all about?" _Oh, nothing. I just gave Carl dating advice is all_.  
>"Well, anyways, Doofenshmirtz just ordered a blueprint on how to make a Darkinator. I imagine there's a backstory behind it. Get on it and stop him. Perry saluted. He shut off his monitor, put his laptop away, got strapped into his jetpack, and flew off to DEI.<p>

"I have a confession to make." Wil told Carl who was walking her to Chemistry the next morning. Carl looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I know where my class is. I know where all of my classes are now." Carl was confused.

"Then _why_…?"

"I guess I did it because I wanted to spend time with you."

"Oh. I guess I should've known."

"How so?"

"Well, after the half of the second week, I asked myself 'Why does Wilhelmina still need help finding her classes? Doesn't she know by now?' I guess it kind of makes sense now." Wil was surprised by this.

"_Really_?" Carl nodded.

"Sure." Wilhelmina then frowned.

"Oh, are you mad?" Carl shook his head.

"_Nope_! Truth is, I _want _to spend time with you too."

"I guess it's true what they say, great minds _do _think alike."

"I guess they do." Carl then looked at her. "Do you want to do something tonight? Go out to dinner or something?" Please say yes, please say yes!

"Sure, yes, I'd love to" Carl pumped his fist in the air.

"Okay, how about I pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds good."

"So, after Chemistry, do you want me to take you to your veterinarian class?"

"No, no. I can do it."

"Are you sure?" Wil nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. I don't want you to take up your time."

"No, no, you won't be taking up my time. It's still icy out. You could trip and fall."

"You could too."

"If I'm with you, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Oh." And so, the two walked on.

"_Agent P_," Monogram said to Perry on his watch when he turned it on. Perry, who had woken up from his nap, (he had just stopped his nemesis from making it dark 24/7 so his snowman wouldn't melt. He said every time he made a snowman when he was a child, the sun was always out and melted before he could show his parents.) turned to Agent P, and was about to go when Monogram spoke. "You don't have a mission. Carl just wants to talk to you." Perry turned back to pet mode and was puzzled. _Carl_? Carl went on screen.

"Agent P, guess what?" Carl asked the platypus. "You know that woman that I told you about? _Wilhelmina_?" Perry nodded. "Well, I asked her out and she said 'yes'! I'm going out with her!" Perry smiled. _Good for you, Carl_. "Well, that's all I wanted to say to you. _WHOOO!_ I'm going out with a girl!" He ran off screen. Monogram came back on screen.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you, Agent P. You just continue doing platypus things. Monogram, over and out!" The watch shut off and Perry continued with his nap under the tree.

Carl and Wilhelmina went on several dates. They went bowling, saw a movie, ate at more restaurants, mini golf, and went ice-skating.

One day, they were strolling in the park when a Frisbee landed in their path. A dog barked, and a Black Lab came running past. Wilhelmina screamed. Carl looked at her, concerned.

"_Wil?"_ He wanted to know. "Wil, what it is?" Wil ran and crouched behind a garbage can. "Wil; what is it?"

"Waiting until that mangy beast leaves." Wil answered. Carl looked at the dog, then back at Wil.

"What, the dog? The dog won't hurt you. The dog then looked up and strolled over to the garbage can. Wil backed up. Making circles, trying to get away from the dog.

"_I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here_." Wil said.

"It's okay, Wil. The dog is just concerned about you. They can smell fear you know." The dog knocked over the garbage can and barked when he saw Wil. Wil smiled nervously. _"Nice doggy_!" The dog wagged it's tail and bounded towards Wil. Wil screamed, stood up and ran. _"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" _The dog just chased her. Wil screamed again. She ran into a tree and felt some claws in her hair. Carl chucked as there were two squirrels on her head.

"Wil, you have a couple squirrels in your hair. Wil screamed as she rubbed her head vigorously.

"_GET THEM OUT, GET THEM OUT!"_ The squirrels hopped down and both scurried away. The dog barked and barked as he ran after the squirrels.

"_SHADE_!" Carl and Wil heard and a boy that looked eleven or twelve, ran in. The boy looked at Wil and Carl.

"Have you seen a black dog run pass here?"

"Just went after a couple of squirrels," Carl said, pointing to where the animals went. The boy smiled at him.

"Thanks." Carl smiled back.

"No problem." Then a parade of ducklings wadded past. An adult duck was at the start of the line and one on the end. Carl knelt down.

"_Awwwww_!" He awed. "Baby ducks and their parents." Wil just screamed until they all passed. Carl and the boy looked at her.

"Will you _chillax_, lady?" The boy said to her. "They're just ducks." He then ran to get his dog. Carl just looked at his girlfriend, confused.

"What just happened?"

"Sorry, Carl." Wil apologized. "Can we just leave the park?" Carl still looked confused, but nodded.

"Sure, if that's what you want." The two then left the park.

"So, what was that about back there?" Carl asked when they were near Wil's house. Wil looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Carl." She apologized again. "But I have zoophobia."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_ "Zoophobia_?" Carl wanted to know. "Then why the heck do you take a veterinarian class? I bet that's what the readers were thinking too when they finished part one."

"Well, I want to not be afraid anymore. I've been afraid of them so long that I'm tired of being afraid. Do you understand?" Carl nodded.

"I think so." They were in front of Wil's house.

"Well, we're here." She then thought of something. "You know, we'd been going out on a few dates and my parents have been asking about you. So, how about dinner at my place tomorrow night? Say at 6:00?" Carl nodded.

"Sure; I'd love to!" Wil beamed.

_"Great_!" Then she did something Carl didn't see coming. She kissed him. "Well, bye; see you tomorrow!" She then left. Carl sighed heavenly. She kissed me! He then left as well.

Carl arrived at 6:01 the next evening. He had begged Monogram for the night off. Monogram didn't agree at first, but Carl had promised him he be there earlier the next morning. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He also wore a tux with a red bow tie.

"Sorry, I'm late." He apologized when Wil opened the door. Wil smiled.

"It's alright." She told him. "You're only a minute late. We're not in school; you're not going to get in trouble."

_"Oh_." Carl then gave her the bouquet of flowers. "I brought these for you." Wil's eyes lit up as she saw the flowers.

"_Oh, Carl_, these are _beautiful;_ thank you so much!" She took them from him and smelled them. She sighed heavenly. "They smell lovely! I'm going to put these in my room." She was about to go when someone cleared his throat.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The man that went up to them asked. Beside him was a woman, a brunette like Wil. Wil looked at him.

"Oh yes, yes I am, Dad." She took Carl in her hands and cleared her throat. "_Mom, Dad_, this is Carl who I've been talking about." She turned to Carl. "Carl, these are my parents, Wilber and Wendy." Wilber shook Carl's hand.

"It nice to meet you, young man. Wil's been telling so much about you." Wendy shook his hand too. Carl shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. You have a very lovely daughter." Wilber and Wendy chuckled.

"Why, thank you." Wilber said. "That's a very nice thing to hear. You look like a nice man as well."

"Why, thank you."

_"Mom? Dad_?" Wil spoke to her parents. Her parents looked at her. "I'm going to put this in my room. Why don't you and Carl sit at the table? I'll be right down." Her parents nodded, and Wil left with the flowers. Wendy clasped her hands together.

_"Well_," She said. "Let's sit down for dinner, shall we?" Carl and Wilber nodded and Carl followed Wil's parents to the sink.

As Carl was going to the sink, he noticed a dog bed in the next room. He also saw a hamster cage and a birdcage. On the table, he saw several pet magazines.

While he was washing his hands, he saw a scratching post and pet toys. In the corner of the kitchen were pet bowls.

Seeing these things made him wonder. Ever since he entered, he saw nor heard any pets in the house. He was curious about this. He decided to ask. He went to sit at the table where bowls of food were. Glass plates, utensils, cups, and napkins were already placed at each spot. Carl noticed by all of the food that these people might be vegetarians.

"So, I noticed all of the pet supplies." Carl said to the parents when he sat down. They sat down in their spots. "Do you have any pets?" The parents frowned.

"I'm afraid not." Wendy said. "We used to, but we had to give them up because Wil's…"

"Terrified of them? I know. Why, though? What's the story behind it?"

"Wil wasn't always was this way. She used to love animals of all kinds."

"That's right." Wilber agreed. "But then one day, when Wil was seven, everything changed at the Dansville Zoo, where I work."

"What happened?" Carl wanted to know.

"Little Wil didn't like that the animals were all in captivity." Wil's mom continued. "She wanted them to be free. So, she went back to the zoo that night and unlocked the monkeys first. When she unlocked the monkeys, they passed by her really fast, scaring her. The monkeys unlocked more and more of the animal cages. Hordes of animals sped passed her. The animals were happy that they were free, but poor Wil was scared out of her wits."

"The next day, we were visited by the police, and boy, did Wil learn her lesson! All of the animals who got free, went back to the zoo, and Wil never went back to the zoo again, or the aquarium where Wil's mother works, or a nature reserve, or anywhere that had animals."

"We begged her to go back and to give animals another chance," Wendy said. "but she refused every time. Eventually we gave up altogether and we never spoke of an animal in front of her ever again."

"It's a shame that you had to give away all of your pets because of that." Carl said. Wendy and Wilber nodded.

"But, we made sure they all went away to loving homes though."

"Well, that's good."

"It is, but, it's lonely with just humans in the house. We missed all the barks, meows, squeaks, and tweets in the house. But, we plan to have them in the house soon when Wil moves out."

"That's good."

"_I'm back_!" Wil shouted when she came in the kitchen.

"_Excellent_!" Wilber spoke. "Let's eat; I'm _starving!"_ Wil and her mom laughed.

"Well, you're getting your wish, Dad." Wil said. She, Wilber, and Wendy dug in.

Carl wasn't eating though. He was thinking long and hard about something. Wendy noticed this.

"_Carl_?" Wendy questioned. "Aren't you hungry?" Carl looked at her.

"_Oh, oh yes_!" Carl began eating with a thumbs up. "Very good." Wendy continued eating.

"So, how'd you like my parents?" Wil asked Carl when he said goodbye to her parents.

"Oh _good, good_! They're nice people." Wil smiled.

"Maybe I'll see your parents someday."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow." Carl then went to his car.

Perry went to HQ. He was surprised to see all of his fellow animal agents there. He wondered what they were all doing there.

"What's all this about?" Perry asked Agent Y, a yak. The yak turned to the platypus.

"Your guess is good as mine." The yak answered in a gruff voice. "Guess we'll have to wait and see." Perry shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to."

"_ATTENTION AGENTS_!" Monogram shouted over all the noise they were making. The agents stopped their chitchats, and looked at their boss. Monogram cleared his throat.

"I don't have anything to say." All the animals were confused and mad. Is that all he had to say? How _dare _they waste their time just for that when they could spend quality times with their loved ones. Monogram stepped aside and Carl approached them. "But, Carl does. Carl, make it good."

"I will, sir." Carl responded. All animals' eyes were on the intern now.

"I need all of your help with something. You see, I met this lady at my campus and…I guess you could say I fell in love with her." The agents made irritated sounds. Yeah; get to the point!

"I went on several dates with her." Carl continued. "And I met her parents last night." More animals groaned. "But, there's one problem. She has…zoophobia." The animals looked at him in puzzlement. Yeah, so? "I think I have a plan. Since this is a secret organization and a limited amount know who we are and what we do, I'm inviting her to Danville Park and I want to show her some of you guys. I'll only invite two animals at a time to start with, and then build from there. Okay?" Carl looked at all of the animals. "Okay, good." He then read out loud from his clipboard. "First up, Agent P and Agent H. You guys be in Dansville Park tomorrow at noon." He put down the clipboard. "Wilhelmina and I will meet you there. Sorry I took all of your time. You can all go home now." All of the animals headed out of the door of the Agency. Perry was about to go when Agent H, Herman the Hedgehog, spoke to him.

"Perry!" He called. Perry looked at him. "I'll meet you at 11:30, and we'll walk together." Perry gave Herman the thumbs up.

"Sounds good, Herman." The platypus told him. "I'll be waiting." With that, he and Herman left the OWCA building.

The next morning, Perry looked at his wristwatch. It just turned 11:40. Herman was late. Perry then saw Herman coming his way.

"Sorry, I'm late." The hedgehog apologized. "Let's go." He looked all around, then back at Perry. "Say where are your boys? They're usually out here doing something, aren't they?"

"_Yeah_." Perry answered. "But they're doing homework. Ferb is reading a book for his English class, and Phineas is doing a research paper for Black History Month for his History class, whatever they are. After that, their mom is taking them shopping for Valentine's Day cards and candy to give to their friends and classmates."

"Oh, okay, well, let's go. Carl will be there soon." The two animals then left the backyard. Phineas looked out the window and noticed this.

"Hey, where's Perry?" He asked. Ferb shrugged without taking his eyes off of his book.

"Don't know." He replied. "But he left with a hedgehog."

"A hedgehog? Oh, Perry made a friend. That's nice." He resumed with his paper.

"Who are we meeting, Carl?" Wil asked. "When will they get here?"

"They'll be here soon." Carl assured her. "Just be patient."

Ten minutes later, Carl spoke to her again.

"_Now Wil_, I must warn you. What you're going to meet aren't humans, robots, or aliens. What you're about to meet are…" Perry and Herman then came their way. Both animals were in their mindless forms. Wilhelmina screamed.

"_ANIMALS_!" She ran and hid behind the trashcans. "_Stay back; stay back, stay back_!" They came closer and she began to whine. "Oh please, stay back."

"_Wil!"_ Carl told her. "You don't have to be afraid. These are my animal friends."

"Well, tell your friends to go away."

"But, I don't want to do that. They just want to meet you is all."

"Well, I don't want to meet them."

"_Why_?"

"You know why. I'm afraid."

"Wil, they won't hurt you. Why don't you give them a chance?"

"I-I don't know."

"Wil, _please_, do it for me. You can't run away from your fears forever." Wil thought hard about this. She looked at Carl.

"_Okay_. I suppose I can try." Carl smiled as Wil stood up and walked out of from behind the trashcan.

"Thanks, Wil! I knew you'd give them a chance." Wil sighed as she went to sit on a bench.

"Let's just get this over with." Carl went over to Perry and Herman. He whispered to them.

"Thanks for coming you two." He whispered to the two animals. "Now, Agent H, I need you to go on Wil's lap. Agent P, you go by Wil."

"What are you whispering to them, Carl?" Wil wanted to know. Carl was about to answer when Wil screamed, for Herman had just hopped up onto the bench and plopped himself onto her lap. Perry leapt next to her.

Wil was so startled that she instantly jumped to her feet. Herman fell to the ground.

"_Please_, Wil!" Carl begged. "You got to trust them." Wil looked at Carl.

"I can't! Don't these porcupines have quills?"

"Yes." Carl answered. "But, Herman's a hedgehog, not a porcupine. Hedgehogs have quills too, but they aren't out right now."

"Oh." She sat back down, and winced as Herman plopped onto her lap again. She looked at Perry. "And what's this animal? A duck and beaver hybrid?" Carl shook his head.

"No, that's Ag…Perry. He's a platypus. They're semi aquatic, egg laying mammals. They're not hybrids."

"Oh."

"Stay calm, and let them get to know you. Pet Herman and then pet Perry; let them know that you're their friend." Wil looked down at Herman, looking unsure.

"Pet him, Wil." Wil lifted her hand and slowly went towards Herman with it. Herman looked at her. Wil gulped and shivered. She just touched Herman when she jumped to her feet again. Herman, again, fell to the ground. Carl sighed.

"I'm sorry." Wil apologized. "But I'm just terrified of animals!" She wiped away a tear and ran off.

_"WIL_!" Carl called out and sighed again as she ran out of sight. Perry and Herman went by his side. "Well, that was a bust." He looked down at the two mammals. "I'm sorry, guys. I thought that she'd get over her fear." Herman and Perry frowned as well.

Day after day passed. Each and every day, Carl showed Wil two OWCA agents. And each and every day, Wil's zoophobia got the best of her and she ran off. Carl gave up.

"What will I do?" Carl asked himself.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Carl left his chemistry class. He was about to leave the building when something caught his eye. It was a poster on the wall. A poster for the Valentine's Day Dance on Saturday. Wil saw him looking at it. She went to his side.

"The Valentine's Day Dance." She said and sighed sadly. "I wish I could go." Carl looked at her, confused.

"Why can't you?" He wanted to know.

"I don't have a date. If I go there without one, it'll just be silly."

"Oh." Carl then thought of something. "_Hey_; you can go with me!" Wil looked shocked.

_"Really_?"

_"Yeah,_ while I was looking at it, I was thinking of that." Wil smiled.

"Sure, thanks, I'll go with you."

"_Great_; it's a date then!" She then changed the subject.

"Say, I'm thinking of dropping my veterinarian class." Carl turned to her.

"_No;_ you can't do that."

"I'm sorry, but I think I should; it's better this way." She then left, leaving Carl alone. Carl wanted to try and convince Wil that she was making a mistake, but it was Wil's choice, and if that what she wanted, Carl should just leave it alone. Carl then left.

On her way to veterinarian class, Wil saw something that made her gasp. It was Manny the Mongoose in agent form, and his foot was trapped in a hunter's trap. He tried to escape, but to no avail. Wil ran over to him and knelt down. Manny looked at her.

"Oh, you poor creature." She then noticed blood on his leg and looked all around. She looked at Manny again. "Who could have done this? And on campus with lots of people around?" She then thought of something and calmed down the mongoose. "Now, calm down. I'm going to set you free." She stood up and helped the poor animal out of the trap. "There, you go." Manny hopped up on her. Wil flinched, but instantly grew calm. She petted him. _"There, there_, hey, you know? You're alright." Manny licked her on the chin and she laughed. She then took of his hat and examined it. "Where did you get this hat from?" Manny then grew weak and whined.

"What's wrong?" Manny moaned again. "Are you sick? We need to take you to the hospital anyways." She then thought about something. Carl showed her a mongoose. Was it possibly _this_ mongoose? She then decided she'd get Carl just to be sure. "_Come on_; let's get mu boyfriend, Carl." She then ran, carrying Manny, putting the tiny hat in her pocket.

_ "CARL_!" She shouted when she saw him enter his car. "_CARL_!" But, it was too late. Carl had already left. _"Darn_, I missed him." Manny moaned again. "Shoot. I guess I'll have to miss my class. Hopefully, the teacher would understand." She looked down at Manny again. "Hang in there, little guy." She ran off.

She took the bus to where Danville Animal Hospital was nearby. She had to hide Manny in her purse so that she could take him on the bus.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked from behind the counter of Danville Animal Hospital. There were a bunch of people and sick animals all around.

"Yes." Wil told her. "This mongoose is very weak and he was in an animal trap, so his leg is bleeding pretty bad." The woman stood up and looked at Manny. She gasped. "Oh dear, I'll call Dr. Shana right away. You wait in the waiting room." She pointed to the room where owners and sick pets were waiting. "We'll call you right away. First though, I need your name."

"I'm Wilhelmina Wallace." The woman nodded.

"Well, on you go then."

"Thanks." Wil went to sit down in the waiting area.

"_Wilhelmina!_" A doctor shouted when she came into the waiting room. _"Wilhelmina Wallace_!" Wil stood up and went to her.

"You're Dr. Shana?" She questioned. The doctor nodded. Wil showed her Manny. "He just went weak. I think it's because of the blood." Dr. Shana grabbed him.

"I'll have a look at him. You'll wait here." Wil nodded and Dr. Shana left with Manny. Wil went to sit back down. Wil took out her cellphone and called Carl.

"_SIR, SIR!_" Carl yelled, going over to his boss.

"You don't have to shout, Carl." Monogram told him. "I'm right here, now what is it?"

"Wil just took a mongoose to the to the animal hospital." Monogram gasped.

"It isn't Manny, is it? I just sent search parties out to look for him." Carl nodded.

"I think it is, sir." Monogram gasped again.

"Then we have to go there and see how he is, you alert all of the agents. I'll meet you there."

"_But, sir,_ I want to be there for Wilhelmina. Why can't you alert the agents and I'll meet you there?" Monogram sighed.

"_Now_, Carl! I'll just tell Wil that I'm your dad."

"But, that'll be lying! What if Wil actually _does _meet my parents? How can I explain it to her?" Monogram sighed again.

"I'll say I'm your friend then."

"_No,_ _I'll _go there and you meet me there." Monogram thought hard about this. He sighed a third time.

"_Fine_; I'll listen to you just this once." Carl beamed.

"Oh, _thank you_, sir!"

"_Yeah, yeah_, honestly Carl, what's wrong with young people having old people as friends?"

"_Nothing sir_!" He then ran off. Monogram did yet another sigh, and went to alert the agents.

As soon as Carl saw Wil when he entered the lobby of the animal hospital, he raced to her.

"_Wil, Wil_!" Carl cried. "Is Manny alright?" Wil stood up, confused.

"Who?" She wanted to know.

"The mongoose." Wil shrugged.

"I don't know. The doctor, Dr. Shana, is having a look at him."

"Where did you find him?"

"I saw him on my way to Veterinary Class. His foot was stuck in a trap. I freed him, but he was bleeding really bad, and his breathing was weak."

"Oh, I hope he's okay."

"Me too. I tried to tell you earlier, but you were already driving away."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay. He was lucky I came along, otherwise I don't know what'd happen."

"Yeah, he's lucky all right." Carl then was puzzled. "How did you get him here? Did you ask some people from this hospital to come and get him?" Wil shook her head.

"No. I carried him." This made Carl even more confused.

"_Carried_ him? I thought you were deathly scared of animals because of your zoophobia." Wil shrugged.

"What choice did I have? I couldn't let the poor creature die."

"No, no, you did the right thing." Wil smiled. Monogram then went over to them.

"_Carl_!" He said to him. "How's Manny? He's going to be all right, isn't he?"

"I hope so, sir." Carl told him. "Wil told me that the vet is looking him over." Monogram sighed.

"That's good." He looked at Wil. "And who's this, Carl?" He then realized who it might be, and arched his monobrow up and down. "Is this your girl?" Carl nodded.

"_Francis Monogram_, this is Wilhelmina Wallace. Wilhelmina, Francis Monogram." Monogram offered his hand to Wil.

"How do you do, young lady?" Wil shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." She turned to Carl. "Carl, after all of our dates, I don't know what your profession is. I guess it never came up."

"_Oh, well…_." He was about to come up with something when Dr. Shana approached them.

"How's Manny?" Carl wanted to know.

"Is he going to be okay?" Monogram asked. Dr. Shana was confused.

"_Who_?" She asked.

"The mongoose."

"He's fine." Dr. Shana answered. Wil, Monogram, and Carl did big sighs of relief.

"He's resting right now. He was poisoned with cobra venom. After the cobra bit him, he must've walked a little ways. and got stuck in that trap. You can pick him up tomorrow morning. I need money though for his treatment." Monogram was about to get his wallet, when Wil unzipped her purse. She opened up her wallet, and gave her the money.

"Here." She said.

"Thank you. You came at the right exact time, if that mongoose has been out there any longer, bleeding like that, he wouldn't have made it." She then left.

"I thought you said she was utterly terrified of animals." Monogram said to Carl about Wil.

"She is." Carl told him. "But, she did what was right. She saved Manny's life." Monogram smiled.

"_Yeah_. You picked a good woman, Carl." Carl smiled.

"Thanks, sir. It's good to hear you saying that."

"I got to go now. Tell the agents the good news. I also have to have a word with our cobra agent."

"We don't have a cobra agent."

"We don't? Oh, that's good. Because if we did, I'll be really mad at him, oh and Carl, call me Major Francis Monogram."

"_Yes, sir_. And if we did have a cobra agent, why do you assume it'll be him? It won't be nice to blame him just because of the nature of the two animals."

"I suppose you have a point, Carl, but still, I'll blame him." Carl then thought of something and stopped as Monogram began to go.

"Can Wil go back with us?" Monogram was shocked.

"To the agency? _No_, Carl, you know the rules."

"But, _please,_ I'm sure she wouldn't tell anyone."

"How do you know we can trust her." Carl looked at Wil.

"You won't tell anyone, _right_?"

"Not a soul." She promised. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Carl smiled. He looked at his boss again.

"_See_? She promised."

"That doesn't mean anything, Carl." Monogram told him. "She could be lying. If we bring her…just, _no_."

"_Please_, Monogram, sir." Wil pleaded. "You have my word." Monogram sighed, then saw Carl's puppy-dog face, and sighed again.

"_Fine_!" Carl cheered. Wil smiled. "But, if she blabs this to anyone or tries to, we'll make Doofensmhirtz fire his Amnesia-inator on her, just like we did on those kids so they could keep Agent P."

"Thanks sir. I'm sure she won't though."

"You may say that now Carl, but when she does, I'm going to put on a 'I told you so' dance for you."

"_Okay_, but I trust that she won't, 100%.

"I hope you're right Carl for your sake." Carl went over to Wil and grabbed her hands in his.

"You're going to see where I work." He told her.

"I _know_!" She replied. "I can't wait!"

"Just for the record, young lady." Monogram told her. "Carl's not a movie star." Wil was puzzled.

"Why would you say that? I don't care where Carl works, I just want to be with him." Monogram shrugged.

"I don't know. Just come on you two." Monogram then was off. Hand in hand, Wil and Carl went after him.

"What's OWCA?" Wil asked when they passed the sign in front of the OWCA building.

"It's an agency." Carl replied. Wil gasped.

"_Oh!_ You work for a secret spy agency, like the CIA and the FBI?" Carl nodded.

"Yes. But, the agents aren't humans." Wil just looked at him confused.

"You mean…?" Carl nodded.

"You'll see what I mean when we meet them inside and it stands for Organization without a Cool Acronym."

"Oh, that's a weird name for an agency."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

When Monogram gathered every agent (He had paged them all on his way, telling them to meet him at the agency), and told the news, they all cheered in their animal ways. When they saw that Wil was there, all of their faces fell.

"_Agents_," Monogram told the animals. "This is Wilhelmina, Carl's girlfriend. She's the one that took Manny to the animal hospital and saved his life." Wil waved to them with a smile.

"_Hello_!" She greeted. "Don't worry, I'll never tell anyone about this place and you guys. I promise."

"_Don't worry_." Monogram reassured the agents. "If she does, I'll fire up Doof's Amnesia-inator, and erase her memory and the ones who she told." The animals sighed in relief.

"I don't know what that is." Wil said to the animals. "But, I promise, I won't betray you all and tell. You have my word." Monogram rolled his eyes.

"That's what she says now." Monogram muttered to himself. "But she'll tell. I'm sure of it."

The next day, Wil picked up Manny from the hospital and bought him to the OWCA building, surprising Monogram and Carl (Carl was about to pick up Manny himself). Manny was pleased that Wil had saved his life. When he cuddled up next to her, she didn't even flinch. She just petted him.

"You're welcome." She had said to the mongoose. "I'm sorry that I gave your hat away to those two kids with the doll on the bus."

"That's okay." Cal told her. "We got more of those." He then changed the topic. "You're so nice to him." Carl said to her. "So, does this mean you no longer have zoophobia?" Wil looked at him.

"I'm starting to." She told him. "I'm going to try really hard not to be scared anymore. That's why I started my veterinarian class, after all."

"That's _great!_" Manny leapt on Wil's shoulders, and rubbed his head on her neck, making Wil laugh. Carl laughed too.

Wil never told anyone, not even her parents or her closest friends, about the OWCA, and the animal agents. Monogram still had his doubts about her, and that she'll tell, but Carl trusted her 100%. Wil also didn't drop out of her veterinarian class after all, for now, she wanted to become a vet, and try to help out every sick and injured animal that she possibly can. She also became a vegetarian like her parents.

"So, are you ready to go?" Carl asked on the evening of Valentine's Day after Wil opened her front door. Carl had a tux on again. Wil had on a lovely violet dress. They were going out to the Valentine's Day dance.

"_Ready_!" Wil replied. Carl offered his hand to her and she grabbed it. They were about to go when Wilber cleared his throat. The two turned to him. Wendy stood next to her husband, her hand in his.

"I must thank you for helping to get rid of my daughter's zoophobia."

"No problem." Carl had told him. "But, really, it was your daughter in the end, ever since she saved Manny's life."

"Oh yeah, the mongoose. How is he?"

"He's fine. Thanks for asking."

"That's nice to hear." A Maltese puppy then bolted in the room, barking all the way. He jumped into Wendy's arms. Wendy laughed. Carl was shocked.

"_Oh,_ you got yourself a puppy!"

"_Yep_." Wendy responded. "This is Charles. Wil just got him yesterday for herself. You're the first one outside of our family to meet him."

"_Oh_; I'm so honored!" Charles barked, and Wendy put him on the floor. The puppy raced to Carl. Carl bent down to pet him. "Hi, Charles. I'm Carl. I'm going to take good care of your new owner." Charles barked again, and Wendy went up to the puppy and scooped him in her arms.

"Well, we should get going." Wil told Carl.

"_Oh, right_!" Wil waved to her parents, then to Charles. "_Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Charles_!" Charles barked yet again. The parents waved after them.

"Have fun you two!" Wendy called.

And so, Carl took Wilhelmina to his car. He then drove off to campus for the Valentine's Day dance.


End file.
